Natures Mistake
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: What happens when you mix a little lust with a little love and add a touch of wildness? You get one huge mistake; Natures Mistake.    Her blue eyes turned to Castiel in the church "I-I ain't no saint, I don't belong in church." she whispered.
1. One broken heart and two bruises

**Story Tile: Natures Mistake.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I, Hannah do not own the show "Supernatural" or Dean and Sam Winchester. Though I do wish I was married to Misha Collins. **

_Summery: _

**Couples In Story: **Dean/Adrian | Sam/Riley | (Very, Very Slight) Castiel/Rebecca | Nathaniel/Abigail | Liam/Bethany

**Chapter One: One broken heart and two bruises.**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Belle Castle Hospital ER**

**7:00 Am Present Day.**

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in the local ER, Dean pressing a bandage to his wrist. His stitches got infected. All these years of stitching themselves up and he had a fucking infection. Well ain't that just shit luck. The 32 year olds green eyes flew around the room before turning to his brother, Sam. "Sam, we've been here seven God damn hours!" he hissed out. Sam just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

At that moment two doctors rushed over to where a teenage girl was being rushed in. The female doctor in her mid thirty's paused. The male EMT rushed her inside the ER bed area. "Sixteen year old female, found inside her own home after someone made an anonymous call. At least two broken ribs, a broken ankle and maybe a fractured wrist. A few cuts and bruises on her face as well. She refuses to give us her name." he said. The blonde male doctor sighed "Her name is Abigail Rawlen. She's been here a…few times before." he said, voice thick with remembrance of her past visits.

Dean and Sam knew that look on the teenagers face. The fear in her blue green eyes, the nail biting, the way she check her mouth fucking shut; Someone was abusing this girl. From the way the male doctor spoke, they were 100 percent sure. Probably her father or a boyfriend. At that moment, Castiel appeared next to Dean. Dean gasp "Ah, God Cas!" he groaned out in a thick voice.

Castiel's face, froze like stone sighed. "Abigail Rawlen needs your help. Do whatever you two do with those fake badges and talk to her." he said, voice deeper then normal, a slight pain in the Angel's blue eyes. Castiel; pain? He couldn't feel human emotions very eh well or at all most of the time. Dean's mouth opened to talk but Castiel was gone. Dean groaned "Great, just great Sam!" he mumbled out through his soft, pink heart shaped lips.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Belle Castle Hospital ER**

**9:00 Am Present Day.**

Dean and Sam walked into the girls room. "Miss. Rawlen?" they asked. The girl nodded, her doctor standing up. "I'm Dr. Matthew Whitken. May I help you?" he asked them. Dean and Sam flashed their U.S Marshal badges. "We would like to-speak with Abigail." they said. The doctor nodded, seeing in their eyes they wanted to help this poor sixteen year old girl who someone used as a punching bag.

The doctor and nurse left the room for a few minutes. Dean did his best to not think about the burning throbbing pain in his left wrist, which he was happy was covered by his suit sleeves. Dean stood by the end of her bed "Abigail Rawlen?" they asked. She nodded "Yes?"

Sam stepped in "Abigail, if we might ask, how'd you get hurt?" he asked in a sweet voice.

The girls eyes went wide for a second "W-Why?" she asked, panicked.

Sam sighed "Because we need to know, Abigail." he said softly.

At that moment a man in his late thirty's walked in with a ditzy blonde on his arm. "Abby." he spat out, anger in his eyes. "Where the fuck have you been? The school called me, forced me to leave work. Do you have any fucking idea how pissed off I am, Abigail?" he asked.

Dean stepped in "Whoa. No need to be rude Mr.-?" he rose an blond eyebrow. The guy sighed.

"Mr. Zachary Rawlen, Abigail's father." he hissed out to Dean and Sam.

Sam walked over "And you are?" he asked the hung over woman on Zachary's left arm.

She laughed a bit "Kaylee. Kaylee Rawlen, Abigail's mother." she said.

Sam and Dean eyed Mr. Rawlens hands, which were bloody with dry, cracked red and brown blood; Probably from Abigail.

"Now, if you two _boys _would care to step out, I need to speak with Abigail." he said.

Dean and Sam couldn't say no so they stepped outside the light blue hospital room. A minute later Mr. Rawlen was forcing Abigail's jeans and her T-shirt into her arms. "Change-Now! We're going home young lady." he spat out at the scared to death teenage girl.

Abigail's plump bottom lip moved a bit but she walked into the bathroom and pulled the jean shorts over her good leg and casted left leg. Her arm was fine but strained pretty bad. She also had three stitches on her eyebrow about her left blue green eye. She pulled her black V neck shirt over her bare chest and slipped her sandals on. She groaned, sitting on the bed as her ankle hurt. Mr. Rawlen growled "Abigail Savannah Rawlen, get off your ass and walk to the door, now!" he yelled at the now crying teenage girl. She let out a sob "No! My ankle hurts." she cried out. Mr. Rawlen. Zachary's blue eyes went wide with anger and his tanned hand came down, slapping Abigail's right cheeks. She fell backwards onto the hospital ER bed. She let out a scream and loud sob.

Dean and Sam ran in. Dean grabbed Mr. Rawlen by his arm "Get out now before we arrest you for assault." he growled out. Sam shoved Mr. Rawlen and his wife, Kaylee out the hospital room door. Sam leaned down to graze his finger tips on Abigail's arm. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked up at Sam and Dean "Thank you." she mumbled out, grabbing her black leather jacket and tugged it on, wincing as she shoved her arm through the holes.

At that moment Castiel showed up and stared at Abigail. "Abigail." he said.

She titled her head to the side "Yes?" she asked softly.

Castiel didn't say anything instead he pressed on her spine halfway down and she gasp, her eyes shining a bit as angel wings appeared. Dean rose an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

**AN: You all will soon find out what Abigail and two of her friends play a huge role in the war between heaven and hell. For chapter faster, review. If you have any ideas, please feel free to comment them to me and if I like them, I'll private you and if I use any of them you will get fill credit; Nothing less would be fair.**


	2. Jello and Whiskey

**AN:** I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Real life got in the way-Again! Damn you real life! Anywho; Do you guys still want me to keep writing this story or not? Review to let me know.


	3. She wears a halo but she ain't no saint

**Story Tile: Natures Mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, It might kill me to say this but I, Hannah do NOT own "Supernatural" or any of the actors, through if I did, Castiel would have little angel babies my age so I could have me a mini Castiel boyfriend! ;) And Dean would always wear his brown leather jacket and boots and Sam would have stayed the way he was in Seasons one and two and some of season three. Also, I would to dedicate this story to my father, Scott who had showed me what real strength is. I love you Daddy. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

_Summery: _

**Couples In Story: **Dean/Adrian | Sam/Riley | (Very, Very Slight) Castiel/Rebecca | Nathaniel/Abigail | Liam/Bethany

**Chapter Two: She wares a halo but she ain't no saint.**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Belle Castle Hospital ER**

**9:30 AM Present Day.**

Dean took a step forward, green eyes glaring "Cas, what the fuck is going on?" he demanded. Castiel sighed, his blue eyes closing for a second.

"Abigail is the child of a fallen Angel, Mr. Rawlen. Her mother is human and her dad is a angel who fell from grace. Abigail is half angel. She is wanted by many demons and almost everyone in heaven. She holds the keys to winning the heaven and hell war." he said, as if it was all simple and Dean should already know all this.

Dean sighed, his hot breath blowing out with anger. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing Abigail. Her butterfly tattoo and skull tattoo on her right shoulder and the skull on her hips which showed through her white T-shirt. He laughed a bit "You-You're the key to winning they stupid freaking war?" he asked, annoyed. Abigail nodded softly, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. She had track marks on her arms from past use and cut marks on her wrists from being a past cutter as well. He looked at her. "Your like pure innocent or something?" he asked. Castiel nodded. Abigail bit her bottom lip, blue eyes wide. In a second Castiel had teleported all four of them to the near by Christian church. Abigail paused in the walkway between isles of seats. She turned to Dean and Sam.

"I-I ain't no saint, I don't belong in church." she whispered softly, fear building in her eyes.

Castiel stepped forward "Speak. From your heart." he said, knowing she'd know what he meant. Speak to God like he's right there, like he's a friend.

Abigail started to walk up to the front of the church when a blinding pain took over her body. She fell to her knees, her eyes turning white as her angel side took over her. Her nails dug into the wooden floors as a set of fluffy, black angel wings showed on her back. Her shirt and jeans ripped off her, a white light taking over her body. Her black wings wrapped around her body, covering her naked ass, chest and down there area. She stood up, a white yellow glow casting off her cream colored pale white skin. She stood up and Castiel walked over, placing a hand on her head, a white summer dress covering her naked body frame. Ballet shoes in a cream colored pink white covered her painted black toes and feet. A round blue stone with a silver and gold rim showing around her neck. It was beautiful with tiny red and white ruby stones going all the way around it.

Dean gasp as did Sam "Whoa-! What the fuck?" he asked. Castiel even cracked a small grin himself. "She's letting God embrace her. Her good side is over taking the bad inside her. Unlike her father, Zachary instead of ripping her grace out, she's taking her's in full, loving it." he said softly.

Dean and Sam just stared.

Abigail smiled wide and walked over "We must go to Romania. Now." she said, walking out of the church.

Dean groaned "Fine but we're picking some beer up on the way." he said, making his way outside.

**Romania.**

**Belomcsu Residence.**

**Three Days Later.**

**8:00 Am.**

A knock came to the huge houses door. The maid walked over and opened the door to see Abigail and Dean standing there. She frowned for a moment before a man walked over and spoke in something in Romanian to the woman who nodded, smiled and left. The man smiled "Well, Well. Little Abigail. It's been a while." he spoke in a thick accented voice. Abigail smiled and hugged him tight.

He let them in and Abigail sat on the couch next to him "What brings you're here, Abby? Last time I saw you, I was fourteen and you were almost twelve." he said. Abigail smiled.

"Remember our little 'secret' I told you back then?" she asked, a hint of lust in her bright blue eyes.

The man nodded, his black curls of hair bouncing with his head. "Ah, yes. I remember." he said.

Castiel showed up and titled his head to the side, a thinking look not much different from his normal "stone" look showed up on his face. "Impossible." he whispered out.

Dean lifted an eyebrow "What is it, Cas?" he asked.

The man smiled "He senses I am half angel half half demon." he said.

It all fell into place "Ah. Now I see why little blondie over here was all 'we must go to Romania!', She knew you play a key role in the heaven and hell war." he said.

Abigail couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks as he spoke. She always had a crush on him. She turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Boys, Meet Nathaniel Belomscu." she said.

Nathaniel laughed "Please, Call me Nate. Most do." he said.

Nathaniel smiled and lifted a black eyebrow at Abigail "I'm guessing you stopped by here first?" he asked, knowing her answer.

Abigail nodded "We're visiting you first then Rebecca." she said. "Care to join us, Nathaniel?" she asked as she stood up. Nathaniel's six foot one inch frame towered over Abigail's five foot three inch frame. A glow came to her eyes; Lust. She liked Nathaniel.

Nathaniel smirked "Would love to, Abigail." he spoke, his cold breathe tickling her face and sending warm butterflies into her stomach.

Nathaniel smiled and then Dean stood up. "Whoa- Kid. Where we off to now? Disney World?" he asked, sarcastic ness dripping from his voice.

Nathaniel and Abigail laughed.

"No, Heavens no. We're off to England." she said. Dean smirked. England? Hot woman with accents. Cool.

At that moment Dean noticed something eh weird.

Nathaniel's eyes where purple.

What the fuck.

Oh well; As long as he could have his beer-He was happy.

**AN: I know, I know. Next chapter you all will meet Rebecca and Liam. Fun mixed with boring and a little bit of a hot mess added in for some spice! Reviews would be nice. Thank you all.**


End file.
